Dramione Drabbles
by Gryffindorian2014
Summary: Draco Malfoy's gradual success saga in cornering his extremely busy wife. Told in unrelated drabbles.
1. Below the Mistletoe

**Disclaimer** **: This fanfiction is written for entertainment purposes only and no monetary gain is being made off it. Any violation of trademark and copyright infringement is purely unintentional. The rights belong to the respective owner(s) and nothing substantial is being gained from this venture.**

 **Timeline** **: Post-Hogwarts.  
2013-2014ish (because I like mature Dramione).**

 **Warnings** **: Eh, can't think of any.**

 **Summary** **: Draco finally succeeds in cornering his extremely busy wife.**

 **Word Count: 300+**

* * *

 **Below the Mistletoe**

* * *

"What do you say, Granger?" he said, the smirk spreading across his face contradicting the evident affection in his usually unreadable eyes.

Hermione rolled her eyes

"It's holly, Malfoy, I thought you of all people would be able to distinguish the colour." she said, lifting her eyes up toward the bunch of annoying Christmas berries with its annoying traditions - Hermione Granger was annoyed a lot, lately, and started.

"Is it really?"

There was challenge in his tone.

Hermione Granger's surprised brown eyes met with a bunch of freshly sprouted berries in startling white swaying gently with the breeze. She frowned in annoyance. She simply had no time for her husband's childish antics. She had too much work to do.

"Draco, what-"

"Hermione", he whispered, his voice low and husky. His arms came around her to rest on the window panes, effectively caging her.

She looked up into his half-lidded eyes and her body sprung to life, the blatant lust shining in his eyes made her shiver in anticipation. Her throat dried.

"I've got work to do..." she bit out lamely.

"Oh yes you do" he breathed, millimetres away from her lips. "You have a lot of making up to do." He said, before closing the distance between them.

* * *

 **I know its tiny. :p but I think I'll use it it one of the longer fics I plan.**


	2. Sunday Mornings

**Disclaimer : This fanfiction is written for entertainment purposes only and no monetary gain is being made off it. Any violation of trademark and copyright infringement is purely co-incidental and unintentional. The rights belong to its respective owner(s) and nothing substantial is being gained from this venture.**

 **Ooh, another little idea!**

 **Word Count : 400+**

* * *

 **Sunday Mornings**

* * *

Hues of yellow and orange sunlight filtered through the transparent glass of the massive Victorian portrait window, encompassing their room in brilliant light.

Draco woke up to the glorious Sunday summer morning, the muffled music of birds and the light breeze blowing through the leaves coaxing him out of his peaceful slumber.

But no sooner did he wake than he was presented with his early morning 'situation'.

Instinctively, his arm reached out towards his wife's part of the bed. And met with the coldness of the sheets, indicative of the long hours that had passed since her soft warmth had left it.

Grunting, Draco swung his long muscled legs off the bed from underneath his sheets and stormed down the the hall through the open door, unmindful of his own state of nakedness.

"Morning" she greeted cheerfully, her warm brown eyes never leaving the Daily Prophet. She was dressed for work, leaning on her elbows on the kitchen counter and her hips angled out rather provocatively. A pair of red painted lips sipping her tea daintily, beckoning his already straining manhood.

Draco felt he would combust right there.

Without replying, he moved to a stop behind her. Snaking his arms around her waist, he murmured into her unruly curls now coaxed into a seemly braid.

"Its a Sunday."

Hermione stilled, then smacked her forehead with the rolled up newspaper.

"Oh..." She turned to face him.

And started.

Draco felt a wave of masculine pride when her wide brown eyes took in his bare form. Her gaze lingering longer on the obvious evidence of his desire for her.

He watched her swallow and then look back into his eyes.

"I must have forgotten..." she trailed off, her voice low with the husk of arousal.

Draco hummed and leaned in to trace her jaw with his lips. Her arms came around his neck and she sought his mouth with hers, kissing him hungrily. He ran his hands down her back and snaked them underneath her thighs, hoisting her up on the counter. He spread her knees apart and nestled himself in between her legs, his erection pressing against her clothed centre.

He felt her moan in a vibration against their united lips.

Hermione drew back, gasping for breath,  
"Did you you want me to fix you some tea?"

"Mmm, good idea." he whispered, inches from her swollen lips and already unbuttoning her shirt. "But I'd very much prefer if you'd fix this first."

With that he ground himself into her damp knickers.

His wife's unrestrained moan of need was answer enough.

* * *

 **Aren't they simply ADORABLE?**


End file.
